A Trip to Universal Studios
by soli1894
Summary: SEQUEL to 'A Trip to Walt Disney World' Damon decided to take Elena back to Orlando, Florida but this time to Universal Studios and Island of Adventures hoping the Mystic Falls gang doesn't decide to drop in unexpectedly like they did in Disney.


**Prologue**

It's been some time since the mini escape to Walt Disney World, Orlando Resort and drama in Mystic Falls keeps getting from bad to worse. Damon promised himself that he would make up for those 2-3 days that the rest of the Mystic Falls group decided to interrupt on his private trip with Elena. He was actually thinking something more 'creative' but the imagination department was lacking ideas, so he did what he wasn't planning to do until a last resort, go back to Orlando.

He was sitting on his bed with his laptop making reservations and buying plane tickets and thinking how to avoid paranoid Stefan and other people to auto invite themselves on this trip. He picked up his phone and called Rebekah.

**"Sexy Bek's, before you tell me words girls your age shouldn't know hear me out"**

_"Fine, what do you want Damon?"_

**"I need you or your siblings to distract everyone that isn't Elena and I"**

_"Why, you know I can't stand the doppelganger wench"_

**"Because...ok I nothing comes to mind, you win happy."**

_"Not really, but maybe I can do something"_

**"Yes! Ok I'll text you the basic info" **

_"Whatever. You owe me Salvatore"_

The call ended, he texted the days and what excuses to use on Stefan if it was necessary. He began to pack his stuff even if the plane doesn't leave until tomorrow night. The trip was going to be from Friday night till Sunday afternoon.

He went downstairs and served himself his usual bourbon as he waited for Elena to arrive from her day with the girls. He stood up and began looking thought the many books when he heard the door open.

"Hi"-he heard Elena's voice said from behind him. A smile crawled up his face as he turned around to face her. "Hi"-he responded and kissed her hello. Elena told him a bit of what happened today relating to Bonnie's not so secret relationship with one of the Mikaelson's, Kol particularly and how that relationship somehow is working. She also told him how Klaus has influence Caroline in both positive and negative.

After talking Elena decided to cook something for the two while Damon brought in the topic of going back to Orlando.

"Why again? Not that I have anything against it because I had fun over there, but isn't everyone going to be in this 'Where's Elena?' situation"- Elena asked the blue eyed vampire as they ate.

"Well its not going to be exactly the same and Lena, don't worry I got it all under control"-he responded with a smirk. She simply looked at him and continued eating.

Already upstairs Damon was asleep while Elena looked for the final things to add to her bag, once done she fell asleep next to him. The day went fast, next thing they knew they were in the airport waiting to be called to board the plane.

The two were first class, and everything went by conveniently, true that when they arrived at the Orlando airport it was annoying the whole rent a car since Elena wanted something simple like a Camry, Damon wanted something like a Camaro, the Camaro won.

It took time but they finally arrived at the hotel Damon booked, The Hard Rock Hotel. Like the previous trip he did the whole procedure you have to do before they gave him the room keys.

Already at the room Damon was already unpacking some of the stuff while Elena looked at the two themed park maps. She grabbed one of those complimentary pens and began to draw a route of the 'Have to do Rides'. In the Island of Adventures all of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter was marked all she needed was sticky notes so it could look like a well though out plan while in the Universal Studios itself it had the new Transformers ride and the Despicable Me one along with other ones.

"I can see you have a game plan"-Damon said with a smirk looking at the marked maps.

"Let me be Damon, ok do you know how these places get so full before midday, it's crazy"-Elena responded finally taking her eyes off the paper.

"I know Elena; I've been alive since it first opened. How about we do whatever we have to do and get ready to go to Universal Studios today and tomorrow we do Island so we can take advantage of getting in a whole hour before the rest of the non partner hotel guest"-Damon told Elena. She nodded and kissed him.

"What was that for?"- he asked, not that he didn't mind the kiss.

"Thank you"-she responded sweetly with a smile.


End file.
